Because
by Devlyne
Summary: - Re-Post - A re-posting of the 'Because' series as a whole. Snippets of scenes studying the thoughts and reactions of characters after Godric chooses to die. S2 / E9
1. Because He Cried

Title: Because He Cried

Author: Devlyne (Originally posted as BelleAngeli)

Posted: 7-14-2010 (Reposted 9/3/2015)

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: As stated in the summary, this is a re-post of three stories titled the 'Because' series. This is part one. I still don't appreciate Godric dying. Editing has taken place and I've adjusted word usage and awkward sentences.

* * *

 **Part 1: Because He Cried**

* * *

Everything changed.

In a single moment everything Sookie had known changed.

The world tilted up on its axis in view of the revelation spread before her. She could no longer ignore the sick churning of her stomach or the pain which built about her heart. The air was hot about her; humid and pressing against her chest on top of that squeezing pain around her heart. This all made the situation that much harder to bear. Why? Her eyes turned heavenward, why had she been the one chosen to bear witness to this? "Are you very afraid?" But she does not hear his reply because her mind is drifting to the images of moments before.

Strength brought to its knees. A will of steel and iron rusted beneath the promise of loss; of loneliness. "I'm afraid for you..." Whispered, though Sookie was not sure whether she meant for Godric or Eric. Tears cool against her cheeks, drifting down across flesh until they fell away to the roof. Two thousand years of hate, of love, of knowledge and wisdom. They were gone in mere moments before her tear filled eyes. Godric was gone.

She should have gone back to Bill afterward but there was no comfort waiting in his arms. He would be dead to the world as he always was during the morning. The cracked door sealed her decision. In his despair, Eric had not closed it behind him or perhaps had left it open in invitation. She could not pull her eyes from the hunched form which seemed ever so much smaller than his usual large frame. Her resolve breaking when his face tilted upward, cheeks stained with bloody tears. Only those words escaping his lips; Godric is gone.

That was the second time her world shattered, changed, in that single day. "I know."

It would have been easier to live to old age without knowing what Sookie knew now. He was easier to hate, to dislike, when he had been nothing but ice and bad manners. That was it though; hate was so much easier. That was what Godric had been trying to tell them all. Savages, hate; this was what Godric had finally understood and this was why he had left them. In his death, perhaps, the poignancy of his words would carry through to the others of not just his kind but hers. They had already carried through to Eric, she knew this without asking or telepathy. Just as Sookie knew that she could no longer follow the easy path of hate and dislike.

Fingertips lifted to Eric's face and caressed the cool cheeks as she gazed into those pained blue eyes. Sookie knew that she could never return to the way she had been. Her world had shattered too many times that day to ever mend properly.

All because he'd cried.


	2. Because He Died

Title: Because He Died

Author: Devlyne (Originally posted as BelleAngeli)

Published: 07-14-10 (Re-Posted 9/3/2015)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Re-Post of Part 2: Because He Died. A few edits to sentences and structure.

* * *

 **Part 2: Because He Died**

* * *

Pam did not like change.

While she had nothing to look forward to but an eternity of a constant changing world, Pam was unwilling to accept change. Fashion always changed, of course, but that was acceptable. It was so much easier to deal with than people, especially humans. While the colors and cuts might change, the way Pam felt in an exceptional pair of heels never changed. She had never been a great, classic beauty in life. Pam's carriage and taste in fine clothes and fashion had made her beautiful. Then death had given her that ethereal sort of beauty.

Godric had always made her feel beautiful. He had never leered at her the way others had. And despite her insubordination toward Eric, Godric had always had a smile and kind word for her. For this reason and this alone Pam always kept him in mind on shopping trips. There was a shirt that Godric might admire noticed while she picked up a new suit coat for Eric and that Brighton necklace for herself. Those sandals looked comfortable for him. He would appreciate a pair and the woman showing them didn't look half bad a gift either. Though, she might keep the woman for herself. This had become routine to Pam.

Pam did not take kindly to changes in her routine.

It was with an odd sort of detachment that she had taken the news of Godric's departure. Eric had stood still and silent with his fists clenching and unclenching as he gazed down into her eyes. "Godric is gone." Then he had turned from her, his suitcase rolling along behind him as he disappeared in to the club. The sound of his office door slamming was hard enough to rattle the walls. Gone; the way one might say that a person had taken a vacation. Oh yes, he stepped out into the Sun. Don't worry, Godric will return in just a moment; a wave of a phantom hand in her mind in dismissal. Gone.

Later, when the bar was again closed for the day and when Pam had a chance to settle into her own day-proofed home, it hit. Godric was gone. Eric's anguish and despair were hard to ignore when Godric had been only lost, but now she found it overwhelming. A tug brought her walk-in closet open, rummaging in the back for the few bags she had stashed there. A sweater laid out across her bed, a pair of comfortable shoes, a ring. Pam stepped back gazing down at these things, arms folded across her midsection. Godric would have liked the ring; the smoothness of the metal and how warm it would be against his cool flesh. The sweater was just the right sort of color without washing out his already pale complexion. The shoes would have been well used, well worn, as every pair she had given him had been.

Now they had no home to go to.

Pam sat down hard on the bed in the room with elbows resting on her knees as forehead rested in the palm of her hand. Eric had changed. She could feel it; anguish, despair, loss. Love. Her eyes closed to ward off the burning that threatened them; the bloody tears which would spill and ruin her makeup. That would not do. 'Thank you, Pam. I will treasure them.' An image flashed through her brain; Godric's small smile. Rage built within, despair, loneliness, until she could not separate her feelings from Eric's. The sweater torn, ripped in her hands as she acted at last. Anger, that he should leave Eric behind; leave her behind. The ring tossed; the dull echo of it hitting the far wall, bouncing away to disappear in the plush carpet. Fear, that Eric would follow. Shoes hitting the wall, the mirror shattering as one veered too close. Grief, that now they belonged to no one.

Pam did not like change. She did not like the churning sensation it left in its wake. She did not like the way it felt to have to start anew. But she would; they had to.

Because he had died.


	3. Because He Lied

Title: Because He Lied

Author: Devlyne (Originally posted as BelleAngeli)

Published: 07-20-10 (Re-Posted 9/3/2015)

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Re-Post of the 3rd Part, Because He Lied. Godric. Still not dead. And while I'm at it, let me tell you about this river I know of, in Egypt.

* * *

 **Part 3: Because He Lied**

* * *

Eternity.

He had promised an eternity of family, of friendship and brotherhood. One decade had dwindled into two then into three until one century bled past into the next. Eternity stretched out between them until the line between one and the other blurred. In Eric's mind they had long ago ceased to be separate beings.. It reminded him of a story that Godric had once told him of a God named Janus gifted with the sight of the future and the knowledge of the past. Eric had always been future to Godric's extensive past. In that one moment years of faith and love had yanked away leaving only a gaping hole which Eric could not fill. He had lost a part of himself on the roof that morning.

Eric appreciated Sookie's comfort, but even that small yield to him would not fill the gap left in his life. Her fingertips had left warm trails across his cheeks but once the warmth was gone only an unbearable cold remained. Nothing physical would take that away now and Eric was not even certain that time could ease it. Godric had promised him eternity but had left him to see it on his own. This human he so coveted with her warm caresses and her tender, caring nature would pass into oblivion in the mere blink of his eye. Time was so short and so long to those who did not die; one more loss to remember, one more face to forget and a lonely eternity stretching out before him.

Pam had been all too good about the news of Godric's passing. She had been both helpful and consoling, giving space to her Maker; her friend. Had he promised her eternity as Godric had promised him? Eric had searched his memory over and again, but could not recall his exact words to her. Perhaps he had made that promise and Eric always kept his promises. He wondered, in these reflections, if Pam mourned for Godric the way he did; maybe not in intensity, but with any small part of herself. In the end, Eric did not have the courage to ask. He did not want to know preferring to believe that she did.

It had been these reflections which had brought him to his current state of irritation. Bill Compton was the most disrespectful creature that Eric had the displeasure to run across in well over a thousand years. Again and again the man intruded upon his reflections of that last evening with Godric. There had been fire in Bill's eyes as he'd landed that one allowed punch. The way he had moved to block Eric from going after his Maker, had not seemed to care what Godric intended. Perhaps if he had had those few precious moments that Bill had taken from him, Eric could have found the words to talk Godric down. It was futile to be grasping at straws like this, but part of him gave in to the scrabbling claws of doubt.

It had planted a seed in Eric's brain. He found himself re-reading files about Bill Compton and his association with Sophie Anne. It was all above board and boring considering it was the life of a man who made Louis and Lestat look almost normal. Perhaps he could 'dig up' this Louis and send him to Vampires Anonymous meetings with Bill. Maybe they would walk into the sun together and he would be rid of the tiresome nuisance. Lestat, had he been real, would no doubt have thanked him for the effort. A flip of the page, turning to the next in Bill's file, reading the neat script; these days most of the files were online, but there was something about owning a hard copy that was refreshing.

Here it was in black and white, signed by Bill Compton's hand. A loose strand of his ever lengthening hair pushed back as eyes flickered across page after page. There was one thing that Eric was certain of; Bill Compton had lied. Even at its base, no vampire's existence could be quite this mundane. True, he had been on that killing spree with Lorena for a hundred years or so, but after that, to just...give it all up? Forty years with Sophie Anne as a procurer, and then he had taken a sabbatical to Bon Temps, Louisiana? No, there was something more, something that was not here before him on these pages. Something Eric could not quite put his finger on. After all, what Queen in her right mind would allow her best procurer to take a sabbatical?

Procurer; unless, the Queen was intending to get something beyond her reach. It was not a far leap. Bill had moved awfully fast on that human of his. Sookie, his mind reminded him sharply. And then there was Bill's continued reluctance to put her 'talent' to good use. His continued reluctance for it to get out that Sookie was a telepath and something more than human. Eric did not know for sure and could not at the moment produce evidence enough to voice these suspicions. And for that matter, who would he voice them to? It seemed his Queen had overstepped him in this matter if she had indeed sent Bill Compton into his domain.

One thing was certain, Bill Compton constituted a threat. Threats must be dealt with immediately, with no remorse, no falter. Sookie. Therein lay the rub. Sookie Stackhouse was a valuable commodity. Person. _You like her._ He did not like humans. Wasn't that what he'd told Isabel in Dallas? That was before she had stepped forward to help him fill that gaping hole in his chest. Before she'd stood by Godric in his final moments. _You owe her._ He owed her. He owed her for staying by Godric and for staying by him. He owed her for being the embodiment of Godric's last lesson to him. Godric had promised him eternity and had left him, but there were tokens he had left behind. Bill Compton was a threat to Godric's legacy.

Because as certain as Eric was of ever so many things. And as uncertain as he was of ever so many more. He was sure of one thing. Bill Compton was going to do harm to Sookie Stackhouse; emotionally, perhaps physically.

Because he lied.


End file.
